


Requiem for A Wet Dream

by Bagelcoomer



Category: Ultraman (Manga 2019), Ultraman (Netflix)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Bargaining, Blow Jobs, Cloaca, Clothed Sex, Crack, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drugs, Kinda, Lap Sex, M/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Xenophilia, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelcoomer/pseuds/Bagelcoomer
Summary: While Pedan is impressed with Adad’s sympathies towards the cause, he isn’t going to give a member of the Star Cluster Council their secret formula.Not without some sort exchange at least.
Relationships: Agent Adad/Alien Pedan
Kudos: 9





	Requiem for A Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for half a year and came back with this shit. God help me and my stupid ass puns lmao.
> 
> Anyways manga spoilers be warned

There were many questionable things throughout Adad’s career he’d done. False bomb threats, hostages, the such. However, freeing a terrorist organization was probably among the most problematic.

Now, the agent found himself to face to face with their leader, alone in the bunker that the Star of Darkness had chosen to reside in for the time being.

Pedan sat in his desk chair, one leg elegantly crossed over the other and his hands folded together on his lap. Even with his mask, Adad could feel him staring him down, his glare icy cold. 

This ought to be interesting.

“Tell me, scruda, why go to all this trouble for an organization the Star Cluster Council so thoroughly opposes. Surely you have something to gain in return for betraying your employers, or perhaps our words struck a cord with you?” Pedan’s words were even, but it was clear there was a threat underneath them.

Adad flashed him a sharp toothed smirk and gave a theatric bow.

“With all due respect sir, I would prefer not to share my motives for your freeing. I hope you understand I mean you no threat, as well.”

If Pedan’s eyes were visible the scruda was certain they would be narrowing.

“Not that we considered you one from the start, but I suppose not pressing is the least I could do in exchange for the Star of Darkness’s freedom. Rest assured we are all thankful to continue the cause and show the vermin of this planet just how truly inferior they are.”

“I will take your words with stride, sir,” Adad said as he straightened up.

“However, unrelated to my motivations, there is something I wish to ask you about.”

Pedan moved to rest his head against his fist, leaning forward.

“Oh? And whatever could that be?”

Good. He had his full attention. Now it was time for business.

“It has come to my attention you and your members are in possession of certain... substances, if you will. Ones that when ingested provide the user with immense strength and regenerative abilities, or so I’ve heard.”

Pedan gave a small hum and returned to his upright position.

“Prototypes at the moment. Our resources as of late have been low, but we use what we can for the time being.”

“Excellent, because I want in on your little serum.”

The leader scoffed at his proposal.

“For what? To take back to your boss and use as they see fit? Absolutely not.”

“Oh no no no, don’t be mistaken. I would never think of sharing your formula with the Star Cluster Council. Surely if they wanted it they would have forced it out of you or one of your members.”

“Then what other reason could you possibly have?”

Adad gave a fake little sigh, shrugging his arms.

“Like with my reasons for freeing you, I prefer to keep them to myself. But I do solemnly swear that I have no intentions of sharing or reproducing your serum. I merely want it for personal use.”

Pedan drummed his gloved fingers on the arm of the chair, gaze boring down suspiciously into the scruda. Truly a confusing character he was.

“You do know this stuff is not easy to create. And as previously stated our resources are scarce at the moment. I’m not sure what else you think I can do for you?”

“A trade then. Ask anything you want of me and I will provide. Of course in exchange for my request.”

Trade? There’s nothing Adad had that Pedan wanted. 

At least....

The alien pondered for a moment, looking the agent up and down. Perhaps there were a few things he supposed he could think of. Whether Adad would actually do it though was up in the air.

“I can offer three vials.”

Adad’s grin widened.

“I appreciate you seeing things my way. And in exchange for you, sir?”

This would be good.

Pedan uncrossed his legs and parted them wide, unbuckling his belt. Adad could only watch in silence as the leader unzipped his pants and freed his cock to cool air of the bunker.

“On your knees.”

The scruda looked up and blinked a few times.

“I want you to pleasure me with your mouth. Bring me to orgasm and the serum will be yours, guaranteed.”

Adad came out of his haze, relaxing his posture. Well, in hindsight it wouldn’t be the first time he sucked dick in exchange for something. He hadn’t pinned Pedan for someone to go this route, though. Perhaps he expected him to tap out as soon as he exposed himself. As if that ever stopped Adad.

The agent’s lips curled as he sunk to his knees, red eyes fixed to Pedan’s blank mask.

“As you wish,” he purred as he began to crawl foreword, swaying his hips seductively as he made his way to Pedan’s booted feet. Slowly, he rose up to the alien’s crotch, taking in the sight of his cock.

Nothing special. To a human, surely they’d be repulsed by the grooves and forked tip, but for someone who had been with countless aliens of different species this was nothing.

Adad slowly ran his thumb along Pedan’s shaft, brushing each ridge before ghosting over the tip. He watched observantly as organ swelled up to full length, curving wickedly upward in his hand.

“The deal was your mouth, not you hand, agent.” Pedan spoke the last word as if it was curse.

“Ah, my apologies. I only wished to prepare you, sir.”

The Star of Darkness leader grumbled something, but allowed Adad to continue.

Staring at the cock in his hand, the scruda allowed his tongue to swipe out over the head, with a slight flinch from its owner. Good. 

He squeezed the base as he ran his tongue up Pedan’s shaft, wetting each ridge as he went along. Reaching the top, he gave a gentle kiss to the head before taking it in his mouth and suckling.

Pedan sighed and relaxed in his seat, taking the sensations in. Adad flexed his jaw and engulfed the entirety of his cock, minding his teeth of course, and began to slowly bob his head. 

With each movement upward the scruda made sure to swirl his tongue along the ridges, each time getting jolts of pleasure out of Pedan, who was mostly quiet save for soft sighs.

“You’re very good at this,” the leader gasped, giving a lazy roll of his hips into the warm, wet heat.

“Something tells me this isn’t the first time you’ve preformed for someone, is it, hm? Do you let your boss use you like this too?”

Oh, a few times. Adad shuddered at the memory of Ambassador Mephisto fucking his throat in the office, his hands digging into Adad’s shoulders as he gagged on his superior’s cock.

The agent gasped around Pedan’s dick, pressing his thighs together as the heat began to build.

“Mm. I’ll take that as a yes. I wouldn’t expect any less from the council’s dog.”

A thick gloved hand cradled the back of Adad’s head, pressing him further into his crotch.

“I bet you got excited when I asked to suck me off. The truth is, you probably like being used, don’t you.”

Saliva dribbled from the corners of the scruda’s mouth as he was shoved harder onto Pedan’s cock, hitting the back of his throat. The verbal humiliation was turning him on, his cloaca moistening as he was reminded of his position. 

Pedan’s grip tightened as he began rolling his hips faster, grinding himself into Adad’s throat mercilessly.

“Ha... such a delicious mouth..ngh... no wonder your superiors keep you around... fwa...”

The agent’s throat burned delightfully as the ridges ground against him, feeling the cock throbbing in preparation to climax soon. Pedan’s thrusts got more and more aggressive as he chased his orgasm, carelessly slamming his hips into Adad’s face without abandon until he came down his sore throat.

As the leader pulled himself out, Adad sat up and looked right into his mask as he swallowed. He was rewarded with a condescending pat on the head from Pedan, who chuckled.

“I didn’t even have to ask. Good boy.”

Adad panted as he pressed his legs together, his throat aching and face hot. The other alien smirked underneath his mask, reaching over and sliding his hand down the front of the scruda’s pants. 

Adad gasped as two fingers were shoved into his cunt, lubricant soaking Pedan’s gloves.

“You’re absolutely sopping wet. Such a slut you are, Adad,” Pedan sneered, twisting his fingers.

The scruda moaned and pushed his hips onto Pedan’s hand, gripping his thighs as arousal racked his whole body.

“How about I up our deal?”

Somehow, Adad managed to answer.

“Aah.. what did you h-have in mind?”

“I’ll give you twice the amount of the drug I promised, it exchange you let me cum inside this sweet little pussy of yours.”

Ahh, that sounded so good right now. And double the spoils in exchange?

“Ha...deal...”

Pedan removed his hand and watched as Adad clumsily tried to get out of his pants, lazily pumping himself. It didn’t take much to arouse him once more, fantasizing about spearing himself in that heat. 

“Ride me. I want you to impale yourself on my cock like the whore you are,” Pedan demanded.

Adad said nothing as he climbed up on his lap, steadying himself by holding the back of the chair with one hand and guiding Pedan’s erection between his cloaca lips with the other.

It was an easy fit, lubricant and saliva making it easy for Adad to slide down till he sat fully sheathed around the alien’s dick. He was tense for a moment at the feeling of being stretched, before beginning to move himself up and down in a lazy rhythm. 

Pedan brought his gloved hands to Adad’s hips, guiding his movements how he pleased as the scruda moaned. Lubricant leaked between them, staining Pedan’s lap, though he hardly seemed to mind as he gleefully watched his partner move.

The cloaca was warm and tight, clenching around Pedan’s cock in a pleasant vice, the grooves of his member rubbing against the walls. Far more satisfying then any other being he’d been inside of, for sure.

“Ahh, you’re so wet. You must like getting fucked by your superiors, if your job is anything to say.”

Adad gasped as Pedan rolled his hips upward into him, striking a nerve.

“You’re such a slut. You’ll sell your body for drugs like a slobbering prostitute. It’s disgusting, honestly.”

Pedan felt his partner clench tightly around him, more slick dripping into his lap. He smirked underneath his mask as he watched Adad’s cock slither out of its sheath, swollen red and glistening.

“You like this, don’t you?”

The alien dug his fingers harder into those striped hips as he whined.

“Being degraded, called filthy names. It makes you horny, doesn’t it? When I call you a whore and tell you how wet your dirty pussy is?”

Adad’s eyes rolled as as he moaned, drool sliding down the corner of he mouth as he jerked his hips harder. Pedan snatched him by the face, forcing him to look into the emotionless mask he wore.

“Tell me agent, do you like being treated like the dog you are? Do you like being spat on like dirt? Please, answer me, I’m dying to know the truth...” the leader cooed.

Adad swallowed, for once in his life having trouble finding his words. He cock was so hard right now it hurt, and his cloaca was dripping everywhere. But still, he managed to force himself to answer.

“....yes....”

He could feel the ear to ear grin Pedan was giving him, shame fueling his arousal further as he clicked his tongue at Adad.

“As I suspected. The Star Cluster Council’s precious little agent is nothing more than a dog in heat. Tell me, do you want me to fuck you like a dog?”

“Oh god, yes.”

The scruda wasn’t even thinking when he said those words, lost completely in the moment. That was all Pedan needed from him, though, before he was pulled off his cock and shoved face-first onto the floor with his hips in the air. There was barely time for Adad to register what happened before he was penetrated once again, his partner slamming into him at a brutal pace.

“Haa, is this what you want? For me to mate you like a bitch in heat? Hmm? Do you like having your slutty pussy full of my cock?”

Even now Pedan didn’t stop with his verbal degradation, getting more vile with his words.

“After I’m done I’ll make you lick your own juices off the ground. The floor doesn’t deserve to be sullied by a whore’s fluids.”

It was so vulgar, and fuck, Adad was loving every second of it. Taken forcefully from behind in such a humiliating position, face jammed against the dirty cement as he was fucked like an animal during mating season. It feel so shameful but at the same time so good.

Pedan continued pistoning himself in and out, the room echoing with wet squelching as slick dropped down the scruda’s thighs and formed a puddle on the floor.

“Perhaps.. ah, I’ll have some of my fellow members come and haa-have a turn with you. I bet you’d love that, slut. To be used up by a bunch of aliens, let them cum in and all over you.”

Adad moaned into the floor, delighted at the idea of letting all the Star of Darkness members pass him around like a fuck toy. He could feel himself close to finishing, his abs tightening and his thighs trembling.

Pedan seemed to sense this, and managed thrust even harder.

“Close, aren’t we? Well then, beg, slut. Beg for your release. I want to hear it out of your worthless mouth.”

The scruda was seeing stars, moans and drool cascading out of his lips as he struggled to speak, each time his words morphing into incoherent gasps and pants.

“Come on now, agent! What happened to that voice of yours? I thought you loved hearing yourself talk. Speak!” 

Adad whimpered as Pedan slapped him across the ass, forcing himself to speak up between his moans.

“...ngh, please sir-Ah! Let m-me cum...”

Without warning Pedan wrapped his hand around Adad’s cock, giving only one stroke before the agent came, his cloaca clenching down violently in wet pulses as he ejaculated across the floor and his stomach. The scruda blacked out as he was overwhelmed with ecstasy, convulsing as his knees gave out and he collapsed in a pool of his own fluids.

Pedan continued fucked him shortly after, shoving into him a few more times before finally climaxing again, shaking. He stayed still for a moment he recovered, reluctantly pulling himself from the pleasant hole, but at least he got the satisfaction of watching his cum dribble out of Adad’s gaping cunt.

The leader stood up and cleaned himself off with the agent’s pants, one final insult for the evening, before tucking himself back in.

“You preformed well enough tonight. I think your reward is in order.”

Pedan walked off to somewhere unknown, returning with a small case. He placed it on floor near Adad, nudging in toward him with a boot.

“There’s six in there, just as promised. I have business to attend to at the moment, so I hope you don’t mind cleaning up this mess.”

And with that, he left Adad all alone in the room, passed out in a sticky puddle in the dark. He’d probably gone by the time Pedan was back, but not that it mattered. He’d served his purpose as far as he was concerned.

It had certainly had a great start to the Star of Darkness’ comeback indeed, and soon the rest of the world would feel their presence.

Soon indeed...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest and nastiest thing I’ve wrote yet and it’s about two characters no one gives a shit about from a fandom no one gives a shit about lmao


End file.
